There exists a requirement for screening of cargo for detection of illicit materials and devices. Today, the X-ray inspection of containers and other cargo items is becoming more routine. However, the costs of container inspection by this means may be prohibitive in some situations due to the requirement to position the cargo load for inspection separately from its positioning for storage or onwards transport.
As an example, cargo is often taken to a separate scanning area and remains stationary while a moving radiation source and detection system pass along the load. Alternatively, the load is placed onto a moving conveyor and is moved through a stationary imaging system. In either case, the cargo is moved to a separate scanning location to be inspected, resulting in increased cost and time for cargo handling.